


what's torture by bad puns called? (pun-ishment)

by holygolightly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Touch, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek is a Good Alpha, Episode: s02e12 Master Plan, Female Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Derek, and its aftermath, basically my take on the basement scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holygolightly/pseuds/holygolightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows the second the lights go out, that the situation has changed, that things were going to get way more complicated. If only she knew how right she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's torture by bad puns called? (pun-ishment)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece ever. Lmk if it sucks. Also this isn't beta read so all mistakes are my own and all that jazz

Stiles doesn't even like lacrosse. It's never been her thing... though, to be honest, no sport is really her thing. She was fairly decent at track (before it was taken over by werewolves, that is) but Scott had asthma and she couldn't do that to him. When they decided they needed to branch out (Scott for social reasons and the desire to impress his dad, Stiles over boredom and the desire to impress Lydia), they made a pact to do it together. It was risky enough doing lacrosse between Stiles' clumsiness and Scott's lungs, track never even made it on the table. The lacrosse signups were interesting, with her buzz-cut and dad's clothes (she was running late that day and was stuck wearing her dad's old black sweats and a faded Beacon Hills Sheriff Department t-shirt that she had worn to be that night) it had taken coach over 15 minutes to catch onto the fact that she was female and when she did, he damn near blew a gasket. He started screaming and shit about how _'this is the men's locker room, you can't be here'_ and ' _this is not how you support your boyfriend_ ' and she quickly shut that sexist shit down. They couldn't keep her from the team on the basis of her gender, so he was forced to let her and Scott try out.

It did not go well. They sucked, royally. However, coach was short players and they just so happened to suck less than the other neanderthals, so they were awarded placement on the team, even if they were just bench warmers. Some of the guys threw a hissy, as men do, and tried to start a petition to remove her from the team. Surprisingly, it was Jackson who solidified her placement on the team. On one particularly rough day of the boys harassing her, Jackson shut Garrett up...with his fist.

_"If we can have male players that suck as bad as McCall, then we have to accept female players that suck as bad as Stilinski."_

Stiles has a sneaking suspicion that it was more so because Garrett had also tried to remove Danny from the team after he came out, and Jackson had been itching for a fight than Jackson actually wanting to help her but ultimately the result was the same. Scott and Stiles were on the team but stuck on the bench, leaving Scott with a disappointed father and no new friends, and Stiles spending excessive amounts of time being bored outside and no Lydia. 

It took a miracle to get the off the bench, or rather, a tragedy. It took Greenburg and two other teammates flipping their cars on the way home for practice one night to get Scott and Stiles to actually play their first game, 4 months after they joined the team. Unsurprisingly, the lost that game and all other games that followed it after until Greenburg and co. were recovered enough to participate. Since then, Scott and Stiles had taken up permanent residence of the bench. This all changed, of course, after the bite.

After the bite, Scott shot up to Captain, leaving Stiles behind in his dust. She wasn't even really upset by it, to tell the truth. Lacrosse was never her dream, she was just their to support her friend. But it didn't stop her from feeling a little pride when she made first line. This increased tenfold when she made the winning shot, feeling accomplished. She couldn't help it, it was a rarity for her to even be recognized for something, let alone something positive, so the cheers made her heart pound and her eyes misty and she couldn't help but be glad she joined the team.

Yet, when the lights went out and the hands closed over her mouth, her first thought was _"I should've just joined track."_

* * *

 

Waking up in the Argent's cold, damp basement isn't even a surprise, and what does that say about her life, exactly? It is a surprise, however to see Erica and Boyd strung up like Christmas lights. She's in way over her head. She tries to untie them and doesn't understand why their eyes are pleading with her not to until she touches the wire. Their incoherent sobs muffled by their gags as the electrical current runs through her arms. All she has now are burned hands and even more angsty wolves on her hands.

"Your friends were trying to warn you, Stiles. Maybe you should be a good girl and listen to them for once."

Her first response to hearing Gerard's disgustingly sultry tone is to laugh incredulously, friends? One overcharged her for jeep repairs while the other smashed her in the face with parts from said jeep. If these are her friends, who needs Gerard as an enemy anyways? Once the words register, though, she wants to vomit. She can definitively say that she never wants to hear some geriatric grandpa tell her to be a good girl again, no siree. 

"Fuck you. What are you doing with them?"

Not exactly her most eloquent of responses but she should be forgiven on behalf of emotional turmoil and what was most likely a concussion according to her throbbing head. 

"Now that's not very ladylike, now is it. You should watch that tongue, I'd hate to have to cut it out of you. And as for them, I'm just trying to get some answers. Unfortunately it seems that even with their rejection of Derek's authority, rebellious little wolves, they're still loyal to their alpha. It's a shame, really, but it does make things more interesting for you."

"Take that sanctimonious 'ladylike' shit and shove it up your ass, okay? There is no 'ladylike' behavior, if you're a lady, all your behavior is therefore ladylike. And even if it was some dumb ass category in which to place certain behaviors, I would never be described in such a way. I haven't been prim or proper my whole life, you soft-dicked fucker. And if you think you're gonna get any information out of me, you're sorely fucking mistaken."

"See, there's three things that could happen here. Option one and by far the simplest for you, you tell me what I want to know. Option two, I beat it out of you. Or option three, you decide that you're made of tougher stuff and I'm forced to spend more time and effort on you until you're left broken and bleeding, in which I'll leave you strung up in your father's backyard for him to find. Think daddy's heart can take a shock like that? His precious little girl forever damaged? I think it might be enough to kill him. Two Stilinski's in one shot, it would be a dream come true."

Her heart pounded at the mention of her father. Who the fuck did this asshole think he was? Threatening her dad was too fucking far. She knew she couldn't give him shit. She would never sell out Scott and she'd rather die in this rotting basement than let her father see her like that."

"Eat a dick, grandpa. I choose option four, in which I beat the shit out of you. You're practically a fossil, I could kick your ass up and down this room."

"Oh we'll certainly see. My guess is I'll have you squealing like a pretty little pig when I'm done with you."

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin...Oh wait, you're not the big bad wolf here, are you? But he's coming. Derek will fucking kill you. Scott probably won't even try to stop him this time. You remember Scott and Derek? You should because Scott can find me, all right? He knows my scent. It's pungent, you know? It's more like a stench. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer covered in fecal matter and urine.

"You paint a vivid picture, Ms. Stilinski. I see you'll be more difficult than I had originally hoped for. All I want to know is Derek's whereabouts. That's not too difficult, even for a silly little girl like you."

"What the fuck is up with you and this 'little girl' shit? You sound like a fucking pedophile. Though, that wouldn't suprise me. Is that how you got Allison to listen to your nazi-like ideologies against werewolves, huh? Fuck, I thought Peter was creepy, but here you are, Grandpa Bad Touch, really taking the cake."

She knew that she was definitely crossing the line with the Allison thing but he did kidnap her, so it wasn't like any of them were pulling any punches. Him, it seemed, in the more literal sense as his fist collided with the side of her face.

"Holy crap!" she exclaimed as she cradled her jaw in her hand, adrenaline stopping the pain from rising immediately.

"I told you to watch that tongue of yours, Ms. Stilinski."

She couldn't help her frantic back-stepping as he came closer to her. Erica and Boyd's whimpers grew louder and more frantic, shocking Stiles as she had forgotten about them. 

"Okay, wait wait wait. Okay, wait." She said frantically as he neared. 

"Fucking fuck fuck fuck," she couldn't help but cry out as his fists rained down upon her, mercilessly. Her arms were up, trying to protect her face to no avail. She could feel her lip split as blood dripped into her eyes. Erica was practically screaming as it happened, but Stiles couldn't even try to reassure her as her own legs gave out and she collapsed on the dirty floor. Gerard began kicking her in the ribs and stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She curled up on her side in the fetal position, hoping to protect anything vital but all it did was cause him to kick harder.

He landed on particularly hard kick at the base of her skull causing everything to go black.

* * *

 When she woke, it was to darkness, pain, and confusion. It took her admittedly longer than she would've liked to get her bearings and remember what had taken place. When it did come back, she couldn't help the half-groan half-sob that came out, from both pain and anger. 

"Stiles!" she heard a female voice whisper.

"Erica? Where are you? I can't see shit in here."

"There's a light switch by the stairs about 5 feet in front of you. Be careful."

She couldn't help the few whines and whimpers that escaped her lips and she forced herself off the floor, pulling at her still open wounds and jostling her various other injuries. She slowly limped towards the stairs, arms out in front her in a rather zombie like fashion.  
"I can't help but feel like I should be moaning for brains right about now" she couldn't help but think to herself.

She finally reached the lights and switched them on, instantly regretting it. It was too bright for her eyes and brain to handle, resulting in her having to rub her eyes and blink several times before being able to even squint up at them. 

They were still where they were the last time she had seen them, but Erica seems to have bitten through the fabric gag in her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asks.

"Me? We just watched him kick the shit out of you" Erica half-sobs.

"Psh. I'm fine" she lies, holding her ribs "is the current still on?"

 "Yeah. I can't move too much. Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"What? Why?"

"I should've just told him about Derek. Fuck, Stiles, look at you!"

"Okay, um, first off, No. With a capital 'n,' you most definitely should not have told him about Derek! What the hell is wrong with you? He'll kill him! And also number two, I've had worse so chillax. I haven't had my adderall so I really need to focus if I'm going to be able to get us out of here."

"Out of here? How the hell are you going to be able to do that? Stiles, you can barely breathe."

"Okay, no more talking for you. Definitely harshing my mellow and I kind of need that right now. Just take some deep breaths and quiet down while momma Stilinski makes a plan."

Erica quiets down, though there's still a few whimpers from her and Boyd and the electricity continue to buzz.

"Are there any tools down here?"

"Um, I think he put a wrench down behind us earlier but I don't know. I couldn't see it."

"Sweet, okay. One sec."

She limped behind the two wolves, trying not to move too much in hopes to hold back the waves of pain that had started. She found a wrench and some pliars thrown haphazardly on a dirty table in the corner. She half-dragged herself over to the car battery and used the pliars to cut through the wires connecting it. Even Boyd's sigh of relief was audible. 

"Okay, now onto step two" Stiles said as she reached up and used the tools to unchain Boyd and Erica. They both collapsed onto the ground in a messy heap.

"Oh shit, are you guys okay? I should've done that slower, huh? Given you more time to stop yourself."

"No, you did fine. We just need to get more feelings in our limbs again first." This time it was Boyd who responded.

Stiles was shocked that he spoke, but relieved to hear his voice.

"You okay there, big guy? How about you cat woman?"

They both just nodded their heads as they collected themselves.

"Listen, I hate to do this before you've had a chance to heal and all that jazz, but we need to go, now. Before the dinosaur or his fledgling returns. We're gonna need your strength to get through the lock, okay?"

"Strength?" Erica asked, "Can't we just use a bobby pin or something to pick the lock?"

"You've never picked a lock before, have you?" 

"No, because unlike you, Sheriff's daughter, I'm not a delinquent."

"No, but you are the creature of the night so watch that sass. But for real, you can't pick a lock with a bobby pin. Trust me. Especially not an Argent lock."

"Okay, okay. Just give us like five minutes."

As Boyd and Erica laid on the floor, Stiles tried to steel herself for her real plan. She knew the puppies wouldn't go for it but also knew it was the only way. They were fast and strong, they could get out of here. Stiles was injured and didn't heal, she'd slow them down. She just needed them to get to Derek.

"Okay, I'm good." Boyd said as he stood up. Once standing straight, he put out his hand to help up Erica.

"What's the plan?" She asked.

"Okay, we get to the top of the stairs, and Boyd will break the lock. We'll have to be fast because Gerard probably has alarms set. We need to run, like seriously book it. Head to Derek's to tell him the haps. Let him know what's going on with Allison, too. I need to get to my dad before he sets the entire police force after me."

"You're hurt, how fast can you run?" Erica couldn't help but ask incredulously.

"Oh, please. Don't go underestimating me now. Let's go."

The stairs creaked loudly as they went and Stiles new for sure she wasn't getting out of this one. As Boyd crushed the knob in his hand, she pushed them through the door as fast and hard as she could. 

"Run!" she screamed as they sprinted towards the exit.

Once again, a hand grabbed her and arms circled her waist, lifting her up as she kicked and fought. 

"Get Derek!" She screamed when she saw the wolves falter at her captive state. "Tell him! Please, hurry!"

They sprinted out, howling as they went, as Gerard threw her down the stairs again.

_Deja-vu_ , she thought, as her eyes closed.

* * *

 Impossibly, waking up this time was even worse than last time. Gerard is standing over her. Even his smile looks dangerous.

"Nice nap, sweetheart?"

"Fuck you" She says sluggishly, still half barely awake.

He grips her underneath the chin and forces her to meet his eyes.

"Watch how the fuck you speak to me. It's just us now. I could do anything to you right now and nobody would know."

She can't stop the shivers that race through her body at that.

"I won't give you anything."  
"Oh, I know. It's far too late for that." He says, cryptically, before he turns his back on her.

She's slightly affronted at his blatant lack of fear that she'll attack, even if she is weaker than a baby gazelle right now. Before she can say so, he turns towards her again with something behind his back.

"Oh, a present? You shouldn't have" she says with more calm than she feels as fear fills her.

"I think you'll appreciate this. So will daddy, I imagine. "

Her stomach drops.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

He brings his hands around, showing her the large knife he has in his hands.

"I figure I'll carve daddy's badge number onto you. He'll forever deal with the guilt that he did this to his only child, he left her traumatized and broken, or you'll have to tell him the truth and put him in even more danger."

"Stop! Fuck, stop!" she screams as he nears. He grabs her around the neck as she struggles and ties her where Erica and Boyd had been not long ago. 

"Stay still, you'll only make this harder on yourself." He says before slicing her shirt off. He shoves the tattered remains in her mouth to shut her up.

"I think it'll scar real pretty." She can't even make a noise of protest before he starts carving into her shoulder blade, the pain and shock of it causing her to lose herself to the darkness.

* * *

 

She woke up to an empty room. Her shoulder throbbing, her body sticky with blood.

"Nice of you to join the land of the living, Ms. Stilinski."

Or so she thought it was empty.

"Why am I still here?" Her voice came out croaky and rough. "I thought you said I was too late to give you the information you wanted. It seems your ignorance and hate is clouding your memory." She snarked.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Haven't you ever been told to respect your elders?"

"I've also been told our ancestors were more primitive and simple-minded, so sometimes you must speak out to make sure they understand."

"The youth of today, so disrespectful. I should teach you some manners."

"Do you realize that half the shit you say sounds like it's from a bad porno? What are you gonna do, spank me?" She wished she could take the words back right away as a lecherous grin crossed his face and he stepped right up to her. She squirmed as she realized how vulnerable she was. Alone, with no way out, tied up in just a sports bra and her lacrosse pants, helpless.

"Is that what you'd like?" He whispered in her ear, nibbling on it as his hands moved up her thighs.

She turned and bit him right on the fucking nose, as her legs shot out and kicked him in the crotch.

"Fucking bitch! You'll pay for that" he screamed as he kneeled on the ground. She was still shaking from what just took place. 

"We'll see how much fight you have left in you after this" he said as he went over and turned the electricity up as high as he could.

She screamed as the currents traveled through her body, frying her inside and out. Gerard just laughed and went upstairs.

* * *

 

She loses track of how long she dangles there, throat raw, when the basement door opens again. 

"Gerard," It's Chris, "What's going on? The lights are flickering." He shuts the door behind him as he walks down a few steps.

Her only response is a pained whimper as another wave passes through her delicate, pale skin. 

"Stiles?" He says as he comes all the way down the stairs, stopping cold in his tracks at the sight before him.

The 16 year old Sheriff's daughter is dangling from his basement, tears streaming down her face, shirtless and bloody, as the wire around her wrist electrocute her.

"Holy shit. Stiles?! Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm fucking okay?" She croaks out in a sob. 

"Oh my god. Did-did Gerard...Did Gerard do this?"

She wants to scream at him for being such a dumbass, for getting to be oblivious, but before she can respond, a howl resonates through the house, echoed by three others.

"Sourwolf" she sobs in relief. 

The basement door is kicked and Derek Hale stands there, wolfed out, his eyes impossibly red, a growl emanating from his throat. He's shadowed by Peter and Scott. The sight shocks her so much, she can't help the snort that leaves her mouth.

"Shoulda known you wouldn't stay dead, Creeper-wolf." She slurred, her eyes starting to drift shut again as the currents in her arms continued.

"Stiles!" Scott cried, horrified at the sight of his best friend. He couldn't help but let his wolf take over.

"What the fuck did you do to her?!" He roared at Chris.

Argent stepped back, arms up, eyes still stuck on the terrible image of the tortured teenage girl. "It was Gerard. Oh fuck, it was Gerard. He has Allison!"

"Fuck Allison," stated Peter, "We have it on good authority that she's switched the code. Can no longer be trusted. Not surprised, I mean, Kate was her favorite aunt after all."

"Hey-!" Protested Chris before he was interrupted.

"Not that this isn't super entertaining, but could someone please shut the fucking electricity off and rescue me already, damnit. I'm all fucking ready to play the damsel in distress if you just hurry the fuck up."

Her statement seemed to shake the room in to action, Chris going to move before being stopped by a wall-shaking roar from Derek. The alpha then walked over and smashed the car battery to pieces before turning his ruby red eyes to her. He seemed to be seeing right through her, memorizing everything, cataloging her injuries.

"You will kill Gerard the next time you see him or you will hold him for me to kill him. Those are your only options now. He will not live after this." Derek growled out, low in his throat before he walked to her. 

She couldn't help but flinch as he reached towards her. He growled again in Argent's direction before his features softened and he reached for her wrists again. 

"You're okay, now. I promise." He said as he lowered her. Her arms instantly snaked around his neck and she couldn't stop the sobs that escaped her in her relief.

"Sh, sh, sh" Derek seemed to be absently shushing her as he towered over her, placing himself in a way to offer the most protection.

She knew how odd this was, even for them. She knew they had been getting closer to one another, especially after the pool incident, but he still communicated mainly through growls and grunts with her, so this kind of compassion was out of character, but very much appreciated. 

Scott whined in the back of his throat at the sounds of his practically-sister's cries and the smell of her distress. As he neared the pair, Derek turned and flashed his eyes at Scott, causing him to fall back.

"What the fuck, Derek?" He couldn't help but complain. He needed to check on her, to comfort her. After everything she's done for him, he needs to.

"Don't stray too close. Derek's alpha-instincts are through the roof. She's pack, and human at that, he needs to protect her to the best of his ability, even from things that aren't typically seen as a threat."

* * *

 

Derek wanted to scream, to roar and tear things apart. More specifically, tear Gerard apart. How dare he touch his pack? How dare he touch Stiles? She just a 16-year old human girl.

As his arms wrap around her and her sobs echo in his ears, he vows to make sure Gerard doesn't live through the week. He shouldn't even be allowed to live through the night but he has two wolves and a pup to take care of tonight and like hell he's going to let anything happen to them. It was hard enough smelling the pain on Erica and Boyd, to have this overwhelming scent of pain and distress coming from Stiles is making his wolf crazy. 

To see the pup strung up from the basement like that, half-naked and bleeding, was like a scene from his nightmares. He never thought he'd actually care about Stiles like he does, but he can't help it. She held him up in the pool for hours despite him weighing more than twice what she does, she allowed him to hide in her house for no reason other than she cared, hell, she was even willing to cut off his arm despite being scared shitless.

The need to protect her was overwhelming, which is why he couldn't help flashing his eyes at Scott when he neared. He was an omega, he could hurt her. He was glad when Peter chose to explain it to him as he could do nothing but continue to try and soothe the girl in his arms. 

"We're leaving now. If you touch a member of my pack again, I'll kill you." He said, baring his teeth at Chris before focusing back on Stiles.

"Stiles, sh, Stiles, look at me."

Her red-rimmed eyes turned up towards his. He had to stamp down on the urge to growl as he saw the multitude of bruises across her face. 

"I need to let go real quick, okay? Peter's going to stand behind Chris so if he moves, Peter will grab him, okay? Scott's right here, too. He'll protect you, I just need to let go for a second" He soothed as she started to whimper again. 

Chris looked annoyed but remained still as both Peter and Scott moved into positions that prevented much movement form him.

Derek took off his coat to wrap around Stiles in order to cover her up, his temper flaring again at the implications of her semi-nudity. 

"I'm going to put this on you, okay? And then I'm going to pick you up and carry you. You need a hospital. And to call you're dad."

When there was no response, he moved to place the jacket on her shoulder, only to stop as he took in the sight of her back. His eyes flashed again and he growled, causing the three other men's attention to turn towards them. They gasped at the gruesome sight of the numbers and crude image of a badge carved into her skin. 

Peter was practically wolfed out, Scott stood there wide-eyed and whimpering, as Chris turned pale and looked vaguely nauseous.

"You're gonna be fine, Stiles, let's go." He finally said, placing the jacket on her and lifting her into a bridal carry.

* * *

 

The car ride to the hospital was quiet. She could barely keep her eyes open. She saw things in flashes.

Derek carrying her, being placed in the backseat, her head in Derek's lap, legs in Scott's, while Peter drove.

The street lights illuminating their faces every once and a while. He saw their anger, their concern, their guilt.

"Hey guys. Wanna hear a story?" She whispered, knowing they could hear her.

"Save your energy" Derek growled at her, though it was countered by the gentle hand running through her buzzed hair. 

"There was this old man, and he never wore shoes, so his feet became hard and tough. And he would go through periods of fasting, refusing to eat meat even when he wasn't fasting, and his poor diet and fasting made him have this god awful breath, and he was string-bean skinny, especially as he got older." she coughed out, talking over their shushing.

"Which means he was super callous fragile mystic plagued with halitosis." She finished, using up the last of her consciousness, as everything faded to black again.

* * *

 

The next time she woke, she almost expected to be in the basement again, before realizing she was in a hospital. She could smell the chemicals, hear the chatter in the halls and the steady beeping of her heart monitor. She turned her head, her body too sore to move, and took in the sight of her father laying uncomfortably in the hospital chair. He looked older than he had the last time she had seen him and her heart ached at the sight. 

"Daddy?" She croaked out, her throat apparently still sore.

He jerked up at the sound, looking around, dazed, before taking in the sight of his awake daughter.

"Stiles!" He cried out. Tears filled her eyes at his voice, relieved she got to hear and see him again.

She didn't even realize how bad she was shaking until he moved her over, crawling into the small hospital bed with her like he used to with her mom. 

"Shh. It's okay, pumpkin. You're safe. You're okay. I won't let anyone hurt you again. I'm so sorry, baby." 

She wasn't even embarrassed by her breakdown once she felt her fathers tears on her neck, knowing he was just as scared as she was. 

"What happened?" She finally asked when they pulled apart.

"You don't remember?" He asked, his face unreadable.

"Only flashes" she lied, her eyes turned down.

"Gerard Argent...he-he was sick. Brain cancer. It messed with his mind.." He hesitating, hating the parallels to Claudia.

"He was hallucinating, paranoid. He thought Scott and his friends were werewolves. He must have been paranoid that I was going to arrest him...he-your shoulder-oh, I'm sorry."

"He was-he just kept asking me questions. I didn't know what to do" she couldn't help but start crying again. 

He continued to soothe her until she fell asleep.

* * *

 

This time when she woke, it was to a room of people. Melissa was checking her chart, Scott next to her, reading over her shoulder. Peter was standing at the door, watching Melissa work. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were curled up on the chairs while Lydia was in one corner with Derek in another. 

"Hey, Mel" she said, announces herself.

"Hey baby." She said, running her hand over Stiles' hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Tired, I guess."

"That's the pain meds, it'll wear off soon." She paused. "I need to ask you some questions, Stiles, okay? If you're not ready just stop me at any time."

"Okay" she agreed, reluctantly. 

* * *

Her and Melissa and gone through most of the questions fine, Stiles being sure to answer as honestly as she could, feeling good to get some of it off her chest. There was one slight hiccup.

"Okay. Last question. Stiles, honey, did he-did Gerard..touch you? In any kind of inappropriate manner?"

"...No" Stiles responded, wincing slightly as all the werewolves heads snapped to her, their eyes glowing at the blip in her heart. She shook her head as minutely as possible, receiving a curt nod from Derek, though she could see the blood forming in his palms as he dug his claws into his hands.

"Okay. Thank you, you did so good. I'll be back in about 10 minutes to kick everyone out. You're dad should be back by then, he just ran to clean up and what not."

"Thank you" she said to Ms. McCall's retreating form.

"What the fuck did he do?" Surprisingly, Isaac growled out.

"He-okay it's not what you think, okay?" She said, before recounting the scene right before she had injured him.

"I'll fucking kill him. He's going to die" Scott responded.

Lydia looked ready to murder him on sight, her eyes taking the same glint they had during the Peter incident.

Peter's growling only stopped when Stiles explained what she did to Gerard in response, his eyes taking on a strangely proud glint.

Erica and Boyd whimpered in guilt, despite not being at fault.

Derek's response, though, was the most alarming. 

He punched a whole through the hospital wall.

"Holy SHIT, Der! What the fuck?"

"I'm going to rip him apart. I'm going to fucking disembowel him" he seethed.

"Sh, sh c'mere" Stiles said, making grabby hands. Derek reluctantly moved towards her. Once he was within reached, she grabbed him tight and pulled him into the bed with her. She forced his head towards her neck, where Derek took several deep breathes of her scent, calming down slightly.

"Stiles, the bed's going to break with two people on it."

"Nonsense, my dad and I fit in here perfectly."

"Speaking of your dad-" said Melissa, apparently having re-entered the room, "he'll be late, so I've elected Mr. Hale to stay with you until he arrives. But visiting hours are over for the rest of you, and Scott you're still grounded so I expect you to stay home tonight."

"Also," she said before she left, "whoever made the whole in the wall will pay for the hole in the wall."

* * *

 

Derek and Stiles laid entangled on the bed for a while, breathing in each others scents, the Alpha making sure to lay near the door in order to protect her.

With her arms around his waist and legs between his, she slowly began to fall asleep. Derek rubbed soothing circles on her back, keeping her calm and making sure she was comfortable. He presses a kiss to the top of her head.

"I won't ever let him hurt you again" he swore, when she had fallen asleep, "I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this came out. Lmk if it needs more  
> also if anyone's interested in beta reading, also lmk


End file.
